<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pact by hajimebutdead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568778">pact</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajimebutdead/pseuds/hajimebutdead'>hajimebutdead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajimebutdead/pseuds/hajimebutdead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>HI THIS IS UNFINISHED IM JUST POSTING IT SO IT DOESN'T GET DELETED BUT ITS GONNA BE ABOUT A SUICIDE PACT SO LIKE TW DONT READ YET PLS</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's this girl i like, she's kind of new to the school. I started talking to her last week and im even the first person she's talked to She actually here last month and everyone was infatuated with her at first, they gave up when she wouldn't talk. Actually, I still don't even know her name, she's not even interested in knowing mine it's weird as fuck. Either way i still really like her, even thaugh she saya weird ahit sometimes.</p><p>How do i know love her you may ask i ask myself all the time, well i really love looking into her eyes as she finally opens up a bit. I also love looking at her silky hair, its so nice compared to mine, its burnt to a crisp op i also really love when she drags me out from my window to watch the stars on my roof. I may not know much about her but that cont stop me from loving her, right?</p><p>One night as i was on the roof again, for once all alone, she suddenly came up. i dont know how or why, she just came. She had decided to just lay next to me and without saying a word she grabbed my hand. We lay like that for what felt like hours i never said anything since i didn't wanna break the silence, she talked first 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦. </p><p>"we should make a pact." she said it straight up, no questions asked. It honestly made my heart stop, she's just confusing, i could never know what she meant unless i ask.</p><p>"what the actual fuck do you mean?" it came out a bit more aggressive then i originally intended, but thats fine -i think- she didn't take it to heart -hopefully- whatever.</p><p>"i mean some kinda suicide pact. when we're seniors, so we don't have to move on into this dumb useless world. i really dont want to, you dont seem like the type to either." that was the most she's ever said to me in one setting. what the fuck kind of question is that, is she serious?!? i never would've guessed she was the type to think this way. i have no clue what to say.</p><p>and so i said the first thing that came to mind, "i still dont get it, what the fuck?" of course she stopped talking, she always does it after saying something questionable. Her excuse is that i 'need to think about it for a bit' like shut the fuck up i need answers, i don't wanna think. Dont get me mistaken though, i am still so utterly in love with her, dont forget that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>